There Is No End To This But Death
by defyconformity
Summary: Following the loss of her flame, Fairy Tail's light is wasting away. [Oneshot - Will probably make you cry...sorry not sorry]


First fanfic I've written, I meant for this to be a fluff piece but my brain decided otherwise. Flames will be fed to Natsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, If I did Fraxus would be canon.

* * *

A lone figure lay on soaking ground, oblivious to the rain pouring down on her. Blond hair pooled around delicate shoulders, framing a sunken face. The girl had sat there for three days straight now, never moving, never speaking. Often a rainbow of young men and women would show up and try to coax the mage away, but the girl never responded. To those that knew her before, the vigil was especially sorrowing. They remembered the girl as the light of Fairy Tail, never without a smile. A young girl with an open heart and a forgiving spirit. She was kind to all and never failed to cheer up those who were sad. To look at the broken girl now, one wouldn't have ever connected her to the beatific mage that once was. She was a shadow, no longer remaining in the world of the living but not residing in the land of the dead either.

A solemn male approached, sharp grief etched upon his face. He knelt beside the girl and gently touched her shoulder. "Lucy….please come back." The girl paid no attention, eyes no longer alight with life. The black haired mage tried once more. "Lucy please..say something. Anything!" The blonde merely stared dead ahead, eyes fixated in front. The man known as Gray sighed sadly and stood up, leaving the other to her memories.

Several hours later, a tired looking red head trudged forward, once shining armor now dull and bleak. She didn't say a word, she merely sunk down next to the girl. She looped one strong arm around the other and pulled the girl closer, hugging the mage despite knowing that the blonde was too far gone to recognize comfort or anything really. The Great Titania closed her eyes and remembered a time when their Celestial Mage was whole.

A petite blue haired fairy made her way to the catonic female, worry shining in dark eyes. A tall male lumbered behind her, black hair covering the emotions hidden on his face. The smaller one spoke first, desperation leaking from her words. "Lucy! We need you! Please come back to us!" Lucy gave no response. The blunette tried again, knowing it was futile but attempting anyway. "Lucy..please." Sparkling tears spilled down her cheeks, mingling with the rain falling from the heavens. Her companion shook his head, anger and sorrow coloring his words. "Levy, she can't hear you. She's not Lucy anymore, just an empty shell wearing her face." The script mage sobbed harder throwing herself at the male. With one more sad look the two departed, leaving the other to the silence and the rain.

Lightning split the air, accompanied by an echoing boom. Four mages stomped forward led by a scowling blonde. "Come on Blondie! Get up!" The girl didn't even twitch. A green haired male stepped up, placing a soothing hand on the lighting mage's arm. "Calm down Laxus…you know it's not her fault." The man's tone dripped with quiet grief. "There's nothing we can do." Freed closed his eyes for a brief moment, shoving to pain away. A tall figure dressed like a knight crouched down beside the silent female. He lifted his visor and stared at the girl with glowing green eyes. Shock shone stark on his tattooed face. "Her soul. It's so dark. It used to be a brilliant sun that glowed within, now it's a black hole!" Laxus sighed, the weight of the world perched on his broad shoulders. "That does not surprise me," the dragon slayer said with a angry tilt of his lips. He shook his head and stalked away.

Two more days passed and still the girl did not move. Each rib could be counted and her cheekbones stood out against gray sallow skin. She had not eaten or drunken for five days now and the blonde was barely hanging on. Her guildmates had attempted to feed her but their efforts had been for naught. Lucy was fading away and no one could stop her. In a last desperate attempt, a desperate lion appeared before the girl. He had pleaded and cried and roared at the skies but even the mighty protector and Leader of the Zodiacs could not bring her back.

Three days later and the girl's heart pumped slow and unsteady, occasionally stalling for a second or two before stuttering back to life. Her breaths were slow and far in between and the guild known as Fairy Tail gathered around the dying blonde. For the first time in a week the mage spoke. "I can see him," she said with tears in her eyes. "He's waiting for me." The girl's brown eyes for the first time in a while lit up with warmth and love and then slid shut. Her heart stilled and she drew one last breath before she slumped to the ground, one pale hand still clenched around a white and black patterned scarf and the other pressed against the stone markin Natsu Dragneel's grave. The gathered men and women bowed their heads, grieving for their lost Light and for their Flame.


End file.
